Catnip Letter
by Miyu Kisaki
Summary: A 'Secret Admirer? No way! Kyou would never fall for that! But when the contents of the letter start to get to him, he just has to find ut who it is that keeps sending him these letters. Please R&R!
1. Letter One

Catnip Letter

Terminology-

Neko- cat

Baka- bad

Inu- dog

Nezumi- rat

Usagi- Rabbit

Ushi- cow

Uo- fish

Onigiri- riceball

He didn't go to school any more, he never left his room. Even when he got mail, he never left his bed. He wept and wept until he fell asleep. Life just wasn't fair for this cat. But this wasn't just any cat. This was the cat from the Zodiac legend. This was Kyou Sohma.

His friend, if he had any, would have been worried about him if they didn't already know what was going on. His first crush and only obvious crush was Tohru Honda. That baka onigiri chose that baka nezumi. 'Damn them to hell' he would think to himself, but he knew he would never get over his crush on Tohru. That would last forever.

Kyou stared from his bed out the window at the path, watching Tohru, her friends and that baka nezumi leave for school while the baka inu downstairs would call him in with weird diseases that no one had even heard of. Baka inu… he would never understand what Kyou was going through.

"Kyou! It's time to come down for dinner! I know you're hungry. You haven't eaten in three days!" Tohru called from downstairs. Kyou shook his head, but his stomach rumbled, telling him that she was right and she should go downstairs and at least eat something. Meager amounts but he knew that it wouldn't matter to Tohru any more.

"I'm coming, I'm coming… jeez can't you give a guy a break?" He pulled on a pair of green sweatpants and walked downstairs, sliding a pair of slippers onto his feet. Tohru gasped when she saw him. He was pale and skinny, almost anorexic looking. That baka nezumi snickered at the slash scars on his wrists that were still in the process of healing because he kept reopening them.

"What happened to you Kyon-Kyon? You look like you haven't eaten in four years!" The baka inu commented, pulling a random number out of the air. Kyou held up a fist, but his stomach rumbled again. He blushed, and then sat down next to Shiugure. When he reached out for some rice to put in his bowl, he noticed that Yuki handed something to Tohru under the table. She looked down and brightened up, giggling lightly. She looked up at him, and then looked away, not quite knowing how to react with him to what she had just seen.


	2. Letter Two

Letter Two

Terminology-

Neko- cat

Baka- bad

Inu- dog

Nezumi- rat

Onigiri- rice ball

Later that day, when the mail came in, Shigure called up to Kyou, informing him that he had a letter in an orange envelope that had his name written in calligraphy and smelled like catnip. Of course Kyou knew that it smelled like catnip. Kyou could smell it from all the way in the front yard. And with an excellent view of the mailbox from his window, it wasn't that hard for Kyou's sensitive nose to pick it up.

Kyou jolted down stairs and fumbled with the letter in getting it from Shigure, then brought it upstairs to his room. He laid it on his green wooden desk that he and Tohru had painted about a year ago. It had all kinds of stars and different phases of the moon painted all over it. To him, it was as beautiful as she was, and he would never give it up.

Staring at it from his bed, the smell from it was intoxicating in the sense that he would die if he didn't play with it. Sure enough he ripped open the letter and threw the envelope out the window and it flew off with the wind. Kyou looked down at the pink paper he held in his hands.

Kyou opened it cautiously, but saw nothing. 'What is this, a joke?' Kyou thought, knowing full well that someone was playing with his mind. No one wrote in invisible ink anymore. Who ever wrote this must have been some practical joker, otherwise they thought he was smart enough to figure out what to do with a blank piece of paper.


	3. Letter Three

Letter Three

Terminology-

Neko- cat

Baka- bad

Inu- dog

Nezumi- rat

Onigiri- rice ball

Kyou stared at the letter, sighing. This must have been something to think about, because he though hard. Who would send a letter in invisible ink? Or was it even invisible? Kyou walked over to his window and held up the letter. There it was. the writing was then. He put his nose to the letter trying to scent something; Lemon juice. Kyou smiled, reading the letter carefully.

Dear Kyou,

This note comes from the depths of my very heart and soul. I think I've fallen in love with you. It's become more obvious everyday now that you don't come to school anymore. I realized that the more I learn about my feelings for you, the harder it will be to live on knowing that you will not love me back. You will be the only person to receive my suicide note. This is it. Faeries lose their wings to love. I lost mine a long time ago. This is my suicide note. I wish you luck with finding love.

Good bye,

A

Kyou dropped the letter. Who would kill themselves over him? This was insane. But who was A? It had to be a girl in school, since he doubted it would be a guy who had nice handwriting. Then it hit him. It was that girl Tohru hung around with. What was her name… something with fish...?


	4. Letter Four

Letter Four

Running down the sidewalks, he neared the corner in which the sender of his letter lived. He knew how to get there by heart, since he and Tohru walked there everyday on their way to school. He jumped the gate that was in his way. No one would be home but her on this Saturday, just her.

Pounding up the front steps, he pushed the door open, knowing well that it was unlocked. The large western style house had two floors. He looked around the bottom floor, and then stopped to listen, hearing footsteps above him. She was upstairs. Running up the stairs taking two at a time, Kyou burst through the first door he saw at the end of the long hallway. She was there, holding a knife in her hand. She had it positioned between her breasts, brown eyes closed and blonde hair pulled back. He stepped forward behind her silently, reaching a hand around to grab the knife. Placing his head beside hers, he brought his lips to her ear.

"Why would you kill yourself for me…Arisaa?"

"You would never love me…I have no choice but to die…"

"Would I be here if I didn't love you?"


	5. Letter Five

Letter Five

A/N: 2/3 of my reviewers have asked me why it's Arisaa x Kyou. Well, here's my answer: Go to this link and you'll see why. I personally thought it would be Kyou. Actually, desperately hoping would be the right words… Sad I know, but for you Yuki fans, it'll be a relief to know who Tohru's savior is. It's sad for us Kyou fans, but we'll get over it because Kyou has Arisaa! Now to Letter Five!!

Kyou pulled the knife from Arisaa's hand and tossed it to the floor. He then snaked his arm around her torso, pulling her against him.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't like you, Ari-chan…"

"Like isn't enough…I want you to love me… I know it's selfish but…"

"Shh… it's alright… I know what it's like not to be loved… Tohru chose her man, and I'm not it… She chose that damn pretty boy Yuki… I thought to myself every day that I would never love again… but I've just proven myself wrong… I love /you/. No one will ever love you like I do, Ari-chan…" Kyou slowly leaned his head down, kissing Arisaa's neck lightly. Something clicked in Kyou's head. He hadn't changed when he held her against him. What had happened? A distant memory came to him. One that had been locked away by Ha'ri-san.

"_Only true love can break the curse… No one will ever love that cat… He'll scare them off if the bracelet breaks…"_

"_But if the curse is broken, wouldn't his true self also be taken away as well?"_

"_Perhaps… but it'll never happen… Kyou will never feel for anyone…"_

Kyou closed his eyes for a moment. 'They were wrong… I did learn to love… I love this girl in my arms…'

"Kyou? Are you alright?" Arisaa's voice penetrated his thoughts. His eyes opened and he looked up from where his head had been.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just… thinking…" Kyou smiled, and then kissed her neck once more. The girl shivered slightly in his arms, but soon relaxed.

This was heaven for Arisaa. She never wanted this to end as she melted into his grip, his light kisses slowly bringing her up from her depression.

"I want you…" Kyou's words brought her crashing down. What?!?

A/N2: Please Read and Rate!


End file.
